


[Podfic] Late Nights

by LittleRedRobinHood



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Cover Art Welcome, Established Relationship, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Voiceteam 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood
Summary: Podfic (00:00:57)Author's summary from ami_ven:The prince had been working late
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney), Beast/Belle (Disney)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Late Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226511) by [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven). 



download/listen [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v2myw6xk2k2fbbe/Late%20Nights.mp3?dl=0) (00:00:57)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the Voiceteam 2020 challenge - Podfic but make it about musicals.
> 
> Thanks to ami_ven for having blanket permission to podfic!


End file.
